


Delayed

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many times can you bump into the same stranger before it becomes fate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [994527](https://archiveofourown.org/users/994527/gifts).



> I'm not sure how this is going to work. I had an idea late at night and windy/stormy weather meant a lack of sleep so I wrote. I'm hoping the theme of fate/chance and an element of Sliding Doors comes through as it should!  
> I am gifting it to 994527 for her encouragement and need ;)

"This is a disgrace! I have meetings to get too, some of us do _real_ jobs and we don't have time to be sitting in your pretty lounge all day!"

"Sir, the flight delay is outwith my control. I assure you the airline is..."

"THAT is the problem with the world today. Nobody takes responsibility for anything anymore. Do you think my business would be as successful as it is if I just declared everything outwith my control? No. That is because I am a doer, I get things DONE, I don't stand around waiting for someone else to sort out problems..."

Shaking her head Emmeline stood up, "Hey, arsehole... Why don't you poke your head out of the window and use some of that excess hot air to clear the snow and then the planes can start taking off again?"

"Excuse me?"

Looking over the top of his iPad Dani watched the irate businessman's face turning almost purple with rage, spittle flying from his mouth as he spoke, the young airport worker using every muscle in her body not to laugh at the other passenger's words.

"You heard," Emmeline spoke to him like an adult would speak to a naughty child, "There was a snow storm, she serves drinks, she didn't go outside and do a snow dance just to get the pleasure of your company for longer, give her a break. We all want to get away, but you acting like this isn't going to get us anywhere any quicker..."

Catching the young woman's eye as she sat down Dani smiled and gave her a nod, impressed, and feeling slightly guilty, that the six foot tall man had been tackled by a petite woman before anyone else had even thought to say anything.

Dressed casually in jeans, boots and a checked shirt, her leather jacket slung over the arm of the chair, Emmeline gave the young worker, who was 18 at most, a warm smile before sitting back down, the businessman stunned into silence, all of them patiently waiting for their flight to Barcelona.

* 

Stretching to put her case in the overhead locker, the curse of being 5'2 and preferring to travel in flats, the idea of being barefoot in the event of having to use the emergency slide making her shake her head at every woman on the flight in heels, Emmeline flopped down into her seat. Clicking her seat belt into place, taking a quick mental note of the exits, she closed her eyes, no point in taking out a Kindle or iPod for the short flight back to Geneva from Zurich, counting the minutes until her fifth flight of the week was over with.

Stowing his bag under the seat, earphones already in his ears, Dani sat down in his seat, instantly relieved that his neighbour appeared to either be asleep or pretending to be, so as to avoid conversation. Clipping his seat belt closed, hands lifted to show the stewardess on her final checks, he closed his eyes, grateful that for the first time in an age his flight was on time. He'd considered getting the train home from the event, but it seemed pointless to spent cash on trains when airmiles would cover the flight.

.

"Thank you," Smiling politely Emmeline took her case from the helpful, silent, guy who'd been next to her. Not that he was any taller than her, but it saved her stretching.

Dani nodded, glad that the 40 minute flight had been peaceful, "You're welcome."

It wasn't until he was in his car that he realised there was something familiar about her.

*

Wincing as he hobbled into the Business Class lounge Dani smiled pitifully at Raul, "I'm hungry..."

"What do you want?" Only mock huffing, having seen the extent of Dani's bruising, Raul shook his head and laughed.

Settling himself down as gingerly as he could Dani looked over to the fridges, "A sandwich, some fruit and a drink please."

"Certainly, your highness..." Doffing an imaginary cap Raul winced in apology as Dani laughed then quickly clutched at his ribs.

.

"Miss Blackwood?"

Looking up from her netbook, finishing some work in the Barcelona Airport lounge, Emmeline smiled, "Yes?"

"I'm terribly sorry to trouble you madam. My name is Maria and I'm the Customer Service Manager for the airline."

A feeling of dread washing over her Emmeline smiled at the perfectly made up airline Customer Service Manager, "Is there a problem with my flight?"

"Not exactly," Taking a seat next to Emmeline, her smile and tone both saccharine sweet, the woman clasped her hands together, "I am hoping you can help me out actually. I have an injured passenger in Business Class who really needs his companion to travel with him. Unfortunately his companion has accidentally been booked into Economy..."

"Right..." Gritting her teeth Emmeline waited for the sob story that would no doubt see her asked to move to Economy and after four days working with the most spoilt teenage brat she'd ever met she was praying it was something trivial like bunions so that she could legitimately say not.

"I do not have any free seats in Business to upgrade the passenger's companion. You are due to be sitting next to the passenger in question and I was wonder if you would mind moving to my one available First Class seat to allow me to move the companion to Business in your seat?"

"You want to _upgrade_ me?"

"Yes, is that ok with you?"

Mentally thanking whichever karma god had inflicted the injuries on her neighbour-to-be Emmeline smiled, just a tiny hint of a smile, "Of course, if that is helpful to you it is fine by me."

.

"Mr Pedrosa?"

Sitting up, still clutching his ribs, Raul in the bathroom, Dani smiled through his grimace, "Yes?"

"Good afternoon. My name is Maria, I am the Customer Service Manager for the airline," Smile wide, Maria nodded to Raul as he came back to join them, "I have spoken to the passenger who was due to sit next to you today and they have agreed to move. I have printed a new boarding pass for Mr Jara and you will be able to travel together."

Taking the piece of card offered to him Raul smiled, "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you Maria. That's very helpful."

"No problem at all Mr Pedrosa, I will be in my office at the bottom of the stairs, please do not hesitate to knock if you need anything else."

"Thank you."

Flopping down onto the chair next to Dani's, holding up his new boarding pass, Raul sighed, "I wonder if the person who moved knows they've left me to a journey of skivvying for you?"

"If they got upgraded I doubt they'll give a shit," Dani laughed, clutching his ribs again, "I keep forgetting it's going to hurt to laugh..."

.

"Good afternoon Ma'am, welcome drink?"

Taking the glass of champagne Emmeline smiled, "Thank you."

"Your seat is the third on the left, lunch will be brought shortly after take off."

"Thank you..."

*

Running down the concourse, not an easy feat in 5 inch heels and a pencil dress, Emmeline cursed people who got in her way. Only the fact she'd kept herself fit since leaving the military meant she made it to the gate just as the stern faced staff member was trying to work out which of the online check-ins hadn't turned up, "Sorry..."

"Please board and take your seat quickly..."

Taking back her passport and boarding pass she dashed down the walkway and onto the flight, making her way into the Business Class cabin with her head held high, trying to pretend she hadn't noticed the looks from the staff or fellow passengers as she allowed the steward to stow her case and quickly fastened her seatbelt as the plane doors closed and it began to move. Breathing heavy she jumped, but smiled as the guy next to her held out a bottle of water, taking it gratefully when she realised it was still completely sealed, "Thank you so much."

"No worries," Dani laughed as she took a gulp of water, "It's normally me who is last on so you done me a favour really..."

Emmeline laughed, "Well I'll not feel so bad stealing water from a stranger!"

"Dani..." Holding out his hand as the wheels lifted off the ground Dani smiled.

Shaking his hand, still laughing (when she could catch a breath) Emmeline returned the smiled, "Emmeline."

"Nice to meet you Emmeline."

.

"There's always one," Rolling his eyes at an obnoxious passenger giving the stewards grief for not having a particular brand of drink Dani shook his head, wondering again why he didn't just copy Jorge and Vale and buy a jet.

"There is," Shoes kicked off and halfway through her book Emmeline glowered in the direction of the troublemaker, "It's always men you know..."

"I'm sure," Dani laughed, then something clicked in his head, "Random question, did you once bollock a guy in Geneva airport for shouting at staff about a snow delay?"

Pulling a face Emmeline shrugged, "That depends, were you a witness or the victim?"

"Witness," Dani laughed.

"Yeah I did. Like the poor girl had personally dumped the snow on the runway."

"I was very impressed, and slightly guilty that I didn't say anything..."

"Ach someone has to be first, I'm just gobby," Emmeline laughed, laughing harder when Dani just shrugged, pretended to be too intimidated to disagree.

.

"Well it was nice to meet you Dani..." Taking her case, which Dani had fetched down for her, again, Emmeline smiled at the airport exit.

Dani laughed kindly, "You too. Even better that you were awake this time..." Blushing furiously red Dani shook his head, Emmeline having admitted in their chat that she hadn't recognised him on the flight she mostly slept through, "That sounded so much better in my head!"

"I'm sure it did," Kissing his cheek Emmeline laughed, "Bye."

Rooted to the spot, hand lifting to give a small wave as Emmeline got into a taxi, "Bye..."

*

"The same woman?"

"Yeah."

"That's weird..."

Scoffing at Raul's bluntness Dani shrugged, "It's just coincidence... I should have asked for her number."

"Why?"

Dani shrugged, tiny blush on his cheeks, "Because she's nice..."

"Dani..." Sitting opposite his charge Raul patted Dani's knee, like he was a small child, "You are a world famous, multi millionaire, sportsman. When random people start turning up in your life repeatedly, _coincidentally_ , you are supposed to get suspicious, not ask for their numbers..."

"You are too suspicious of everyone," Putting the lid back on his pen, finished signing as many of the autograph cards as he could fit in before practice, Dani shook his head, "She's nice."

"You think everyone is nice..."

"You don't think _anyone_ is nice..."

"I'm not likely to get ripped off..."

"I'm not either," Dani huffed, "If I see her again I'm asking her out."

"If you see her again I'm speaking to security..."


	2. Chapter 2

Earphones in and music on Emmeline walked out of the coffee shop oblivious to the world around her. Anyone who looked closely could have noticed the slightly red rimmed eyes, but most passed her by in the usual hustle and bustle of Geneva Airport. Wandering to her gate, not even bothering to take off her coat, she wished for the first time in four years that she had decided to return to the UK when her parents had. If she lived closer the phone call would still have broken her heart, but she wouldn't be sitting in an airport waiting for a plane to take her home, home to where only one of her parents would now be waiting.

.

"Did you hear Yamaha have _suggested_ that riders split the autograph sessions?"

Dani laughed, "Yeah, Marc text me, Hector says Vale suggested it was Jorge's idea, but Jorge text me and said it was Vale's."

"What have they fallen out about now?" Raul dropped down onto the bench seat, frowning with disdain at his watch when he realised they had another three hours still to wait.

"Who knows?" Dani shrugged, "It'll be something and nothing. Usually is with them two..."

"Maybe Jorge was drooling over Liiiinda," Raul smiled, sighing softly at the thought of Vale's girlfriend.

Shaking his head in amusement Dani chuckled, "Only you actually drool over her..."

"Only I am brave enough to _admit_ that I drool over her... There is a _difference_ Dani..."

"You really are someth..." Nudging Raul, the other man yelping in pain at the elbow connecting with his ribs, "Look!"

"What?"

"It's her..."

"What's her?"

"There..." Nodding to a random space in front of them, full of people moving around, Dani jumped up, brushing down his shirt, "Emmeline!"

 

"Emmeline!" Watching her pass by, no more than ten feet away, separated by glass as she walked towards her plane, oblivious to his waving, Dani sighed, "I can't believe she's here and getting a different flight..."

"She's here _again_?"

Shrugging, disappointment on his face, as she disappeared from sight, Dani sat back down, voice quiet, "She was here..."

"Dani..." Voice laced with concern Raul shook his head, "Mate, seriously...."

"I know," Dani laughed, "I know it's crazy and stupid and the most ridiculously careless thing ever..."

"But when you see her again?"

" _If_ I see her again..."

*

"Hello again," Putting her case into the overhead locker Emmeline smiled at her neighbour, then cringed when the confused man turned to her, "Sorry, you looked like someone else..."

"Right."

Sitting in her seat, lifting her hands to show the stewardess her seat belt was closed, Emmeline sighed softly, closing her eyes and waiting for the plane to begin taxiing. For 10 days, which seemed sometimes like an eternity, she had been at home in the UK, organising and arranging. Now she just couldn't wait to get back to Geneva, into her apartment, and perhaps, at some point, work out why she was slightly disappointed it wasn't the reoccurring stranger who was occupying the seat next to her.

*

"Funny story...."

Emmeline jumped at the voice appearing next to her, already losing herself in her book.

"I keep getting on planes and this person keeps turning up next to me..."

Amused by Dani's tone, and his appearance, Emmeline sighed, "It's funny you mention that, because I have the exact same issue..."

"Issue?" Dani huffed slightly, joking, taking a magazine out of his bag, "I didn't realise I was considered as an _issue_..."

Laughing softly Emmeline shook her head, "Not all issues are bad ones...."

"Oooh nice save!"

.

"The military? Like a _soldier_?" Dani's jaw dropped, his face a picture of sheer amazement, "Seriously?"

Emmeline laughed softly, "Yeah, seriously."

"Well that is not what I was expecting you to say...." Dani laughed.

"What were you expecting me to say?"

"I have no idea," He laughed, "But not that. Honestly?"

Narrowing her eyes, tone still amused, Emmeline shrugged, "How is me being a soldier any more amusing than you being a motorbike racer? We are both short..."

"Fair point," Dani nodded, "You just don't look like a soldier."

"Ah, I forgot the camouflage today, that's all..."

"Did you? Or can I just not see it?" Dani chuckled at himself, Emmeline groaning and shaking her head, both of them glad of a longer flight for once.

.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks, it wasn't an easy time," Emmeline took a sip of wine, surprised by Dani's mention of spotting her in the airport, finding telling someone her beloved father had died harder than she imagined.

"I can't imagine..."

"He was my hero," Emmeline smiled, slightly hesitant, the pain obviously very raw, "He was a soldier."

"Ah, so that is why you became a soldier too?"

"Yes," Smiling warmer, fond memories coming back to her, "My passing out parade was the proudest day of his life he said... It was sudden, heart failure in his sleep. I'm glad, if he had to go that it was like that. With him oblivious."

Patting her hand, feeling slightly useless, Dani smiled kindly, "Yes, peaceful and without them knowing is the best way I think. Difficult for the people left behind, but kinder for them."

"Exactly. My mother isn't coping, I think she'll end up coming back to Geneva."

"She lived here before?"

"She's from Geneva, well," Emmeline smiled, "Technically she's French, but she lived in Geneva for most of her life. She went to the UK as a nanny, supposedly for six months, and that is where she met my father. We lived on military bases here, there and everywhere for most of my childhood, settled in the UK when my father got into training soldiers rather than soldiering, then to Geneva when he left. They returned to the UK four years ago."

"You didn't think about going with them?"

"No, Geneva is my home. It just... fits me. That probably sounds stupid."

"No," Dani shook his head, totally understanding what she meant, "It really doesn't. When I moved from Spain I lived in London and in Holland and then I came to Geneva and I just fitted..."

.

"Thank you," Taking her bag from Dani, a strange sense of déjà vu striking them both, stood in an airport together, wondering if their paths would ever cross again, Emmeline smiled and kissed Dani's cheek, "That was the quickest nine hour flight ever. I hope your transfers to Indianapolis go well, and good luck for your race."

Pulling his own bag onto his shoulder, Dani smiled, half aware of Raul and the rest of his team hovering somewhere just along the corridor, "It was... Emmeline, I was just wondering... When we're back in Geneva, maybe we could go for a drink or something?"

"We're never in Geneva, we're both always flying here and there," Emmeline smiled, a hint of sadness in her eyes, but a determined, kind, voice, "Maybe our paths will cross again one day."

"We could make them cross..."

"We're just two people who take the same flights..." Emmeline shrugged, "Goodbye Dani."

"Yeah," Not sounding at all convinced Dani smiled, "You're right. Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the constantly changing chapter numbers. I thought I'd get it done in 3, but I can't. So it was either have 4 parts or no sex...

Looking at the sleeping figure next to her Emmeline mentally scolded herself. It was absolutely ridiculous that, since she turned down Dani's invitation for a drink, she'd been disappointed to get on flights and discover herself sat next to other random strangers. Settling back in her seat, flight to London thankfully short, she opened her book, trying to concentrate on something that wasn't work, her grieving mother or her weird fascination with Dani.

.

"Since when did we fly private jet?" Lounging back in the seat, considerably more comfortable than any airline seat he'd ever sat in before, Raul frowned, "This isn't the world's most expensive avoidance tactic is it?"

Tapping on his iPad screen, earphones pushed into his ears, Dani shrugged, "Like Jorge said, it takes at least an hour or two out of the whole flight. I just want to get home."

"Of course you do..." Raul shook his head, pushing his own earphones into his ears, wondering what had happened to his normally _extremely_ sensible boss.

*

"Would you like a bar of Galaxy Caramel or Cookie chunks for £1 with that?"

Emmeline shook her head, polite because she knew the cashier _had_ to ask her, "No thank you."

"Would you like to buy a copy of Motorcycle News for £1?"

Glancing at the magazine she started to answer on autopilot before something caught her eye, making her pause, the cashier and impatient woman in the queue behind her both looking at her, waiting for an answer, "Yes," Flustered she raked in her bag for her purse, already having take the correct change out for her water and mints, "Thank you."

.

Flying back from London, four days spent helping her mother with the emotionally draining task of sorting her father's belongings, Emmeline had planned to sleep through the flight. Instead she sat with a magazine on her lap, her eyes locked on a small picture in the top right corner, not daring to open it, for some reason fearing the article inside, the confirmation of the photograph unnerving her massively.

*

"Self defence?" Dani's screwed up, frowning, confused face said more than his words did.

Jorge shrugged, "Yeah. Never can be too careful."

"You are taking those Twitter threats seriously? You know they are likely to be keyboard warriors who can't leave home without their mothers?"

"I know," His fellow Spaniard shrugged, the pair of them sat in the VIP lounge waiting for their flight to Barcelona, both of them having been dispatched to Indonesia by their respective teams for PR work, "But it doesn't do any harm to get someone to just double check the security and brush up on skills. Better to be prepared and all of that..."

"I suppose," Dani shrugged, briefly wondering if Jorge was paranoid or if he was too lax, taking the relative safety offered by the quietness of Geneva for granted.

*

"Mr Lorenzo," Emmeline smiled, her eyes locking on the man in front of her after a cursory glance around the room, holding her hand out, "Emmeline Blackwood."

"Jorge," Jorge smiled, shaking hands with the petite woman in front of him.

"Nice to meet you. You need a new alarm system, by the way, the one you have didn't alert you to the fact that I arrived ten minutes ago and got as far as trying your front door; which really should be locked, or at least on a chain when you are home..." Emmeline smiled, her voice friendly, but professional.

Jorge nodded, slightly taken aback by the smartly dressed, tiny woman in five inch heels in front of him, "Right. It usually is locked..."

"We all get complacent, don't worry," Emmeline smiled kindly, "We all do it. If we didn't I'd be out of a job."

Jorge laughed, her friendly manner putting him instantly at ease, "True."

"Shall we start outside on the balcony? Is there access to the roof from here?"

.

"Sorry if I seem brutal," Emmeline shrugged, not seeming apologetic at all, "This is what you pay me for."

"No," Jorge shook his head, stunned by how quickly the pretty blond had persuaded his neighbour to let her jump over their balconies, and even more so by the fact it took her less than three minutes to open his door with a weird metal comb and a credit card, "I'd rather know. This place was supposed to be secure."

"It would be plenty secure enough for your average person, but in your position, with the value of your possessions and the Twitter threats, which I did look into and they seem like keyboard warriors, I think it would be worth your while spending that amount to make the place that bit more secure..."

"I will," Holding up the business card Emmeline had given him, "I'll get my manager to give these guys a call in the morning."

"Good, you should have no problems with them. David, who owns the company, and I were in the military together, I have used his firm on many occasions."

"The military?" Jorge looked shocked.

"Yes," Emmeline smiled, more than used to people being surprised that she, all 5'1 of her, had been a soldier, "I was in the Army for ten years."

*

"Eight grand? For an alarm?" Dani shook his head, "You are insane..."

"He is," Albert concurred, "The system the woman recommended was three, but he spotted that there was a better one."

Jorge shrugged, unrepentant, "I don't see the point in skimping on security..."

"Yeah," Albert chuckled, "Nothing to do with wanting _Emmeline_ to come around to check the system again."

"Emmeline?" Dani sat upright, Raul groaning next to him.

"Dani, it's not going to be the same one..."

"Yeah, she's a security advisor. Aleix got the recommendation from Marc Bartra and he got her from someone else. Used to be in the military and misses nothing!" Jorge laughed as he recounted the tale of how easily Emmeline had 'broken in' to his apartment, before confirming the coincidence, again, to Dani, "She's tiny as well; your height..."

Raul groaned, burying his face in the seat next to him.

*

"Move... Please move..." On the edge of her sofa, hands balled into fists, Emmeline held her breath, "If you move I'll track you down and go for that drink..."

The highside had been massive, even the experienced commentators audibly wincing at the pictures of Dani flying through the air like a ragdoll, landing hard on the ground and then bouncing; bits of his bike flying everywhere, the machine coming to rest too close to Dani's head for comfort.

Teeth pressing into her lip, the level of concern for someone she barely knew bordering on ridiculous, Emmeline felt tears pool in her eyes, "Please move..."

*

"Funny story..."

Dani looked up, taken aback by the person stood in front of him, smile tugging at his lips, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Emmeline sat next to Dani, grateful to Raul for discreetly moving, "I keep getting flights and coincidentally ending up next to this guy..."

Dani laughed, wincing instantly from the pain of his collarbone, "Really?"

"Yeah," Looking at him, their eyes locked together, Emmeline sighed softly, "Then he disappeared, which meant when he went and hurt himself I had to book lots of flights in a bid to try and sit next to him again, to make sure he's ok..."

"Define lots?"

"This is the fifth time this week I've flown to Barcelona..."

Dani shook his head, laughing slightly, but his heart soaring all the same, "Well that's a funny coincidence then..."

"What is?"

"I was supposed to be flying from Reus, but my flight was cancelled so I ended up here..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi..." Walking into the restaurant, nerves bubbling in her stomach, Emmeline smiled.

Smile so wide his cheeks almost hurt Dani walked over, still limping from the crash, "You made it..."

"Yeah... Intentionally this time, no more coincidences," Closing her eyes as Dani's lips pressed to her cheek Emmeline actually fought back a whimper, both of them pausing, hands on the others waist, just slightly too long, until a waiter coughed, both of them blushing, Dani pulling out the chair for her, "Thank you."

.

Laughing hard Emmeline shook her head, "He did seem a bit.... tetchy?"

"That's Jorge," Dani chuckled, "He was mortified that you broke into his apartment so easily!"

"I know," Giggling at the memory of Jorge's wide eyes, Emmeline bit her lip, "I felt so bad, but the security was shit! Seriously, a child could have circumnavigated it!"

"I think I'm slightly intimidated by how easily you can get into people's homes..."

"Ha!" Shaking her head, not moving her foot when Dani's ankle brushed against her, Emmeline shrugged, "I only do that when I'm being paid..."

"That's not that comforting," Dani chuckled, a low, deep sound, "What if someone bribes you to break into my home?"

"That would prove your friend Raul right..."

.

Walking down the street, the distance between their apartments less than 15 minutes, Emmeline pulled her jacket tighter around her, Dani noticing with a frown, "Sorry, we should have got a cab."

"Don't be daft," Emmeline laughed softly, "It's not far enough to be that lazy."

Taking his scarf from round his neck and placing it around hers Dani looked up to the sky, "I didn't realise it was so late."

"Think we got lost in conversation."

"Definitely," Dani looked at her, smile pulling at his lips, "I can honestly say I have never been on a date where I have talked about everything from the death penalty to soft drink flavours."

"Me too," Emmeline frowned, "You are wrong about the cherry cola though, that is rank."

"It is not! You like cherries and you like cola, how can you not like cherry cola?"

"I like Brie and I like chicken kievs, doesn't mean to say I'll ever combine the two..."

"Fair enough," Dani chuckled, a proper belly laugh, the umpteenth of the night, "Though you never know, you might be missing out on a culinary delight...."

"You are grim Pedrosa!"

.

"This is me," Stopping outside the tall apartment building Emmeline smiled, both of them looking at each other with slightly awkward 'what next?' looks on their faces.

"Thank you for a lovely evening," Dani smiled, nerves fluttering in his belly "Maybe we could do it again some time?"

"I'd like that."

"This weekend perhaps? I have no race..."

Emmeline frowned, "I'm in Spain this weekend with work. Are you free tomorrow night?"

"No, I'm in Milan tomorrow night, I leave after lunch tomorrow."

Emmeline laughter lightly, the sound tinged with annoyance and sadness, "Ever get the feeling the world is against us?"

"No," Dani shook his head, determined, "For some reason the world kept putting you into my life..."

"Maybe we shouldn't make plans, just keep letting fate choose..."

"I like choosing some things..." Leaning in, her only a tiny bit taller because of her choice of low heels, Dani left a soft kiss on her lips, brief, chaste and almost just a whisper of a touch, "Thank you for a lovely evening.

Sighing gently Emmeline let herself be pulled in by Dani's hands on her hips, his mouth on hers again, pressing harder, tiny flick of his tongue teasing her mouth open as her arms wrapped around his neck, the kiss getting deeper and stronger, Dani's tongue bossy, his fingers pressing into her skin through her clothes, him somehow feeling wrapped around her as if he was seven foot tall rather than same height. Losing a moan into his mouth Emmeline pulled away, smile slightly shy, "Do you want to come in? Be warmer, rather than making out on in the street like a pair of teenagers who don't have their own homes."

"Do I have to pretend that I'm interested in coffee?"

"No," Emmeline laughed, her hand finding its way into his, leading him into the building, through the double front doors that someone had wedged open.

"You do realise that your building security is shit?"

"Shut up and get inside!"

*

Swallowing Emmeline's moan, his fingers tracing down her side under her top, Emmeline on her back on the sofa, him on top of her, his weight on his elbow, Dani kissed down her jaw, his mouth finding its way to her neck, nipping gently and sucking softly, trying to memorise the places that she seemed to like, letting out a low hiss as her hands, slightly cold, found their way under his shirt, nails digging into his skin as he found a spot that make her arch into him with a whimper.

"I should go," Shifting onto his side, fingers of one hand still tracing patterns on her skin under her top, Dani kissed her forehead.

Shaking her head, moving them until she was on top of him, smirking at his moan when she rocked over the hardness that was barely concealed by his jeans, "You really want to go?"

"No," Lifting his head, giving her warm mouth and sharp teeth better access to his neck, his hands finding their way to ass, fingers digging in gently, pulling her tighter to him, Dani closed his eyes, almost lost in the feelings, "But I can't stay the night, so I should go..."

Laughing into his skin Emmeline pressed down onto him harder, laughing again at the moan, "Stop being such a gentleman... It's not like I'm never going to see you again, is it?"

"I certainly hope not," One hand pulling her ass down to him, the other snaking around her back, holding her down, rubbing against her, Dani groaned, "It seems sort of wrong..."

Rocking her hips, feeling him shiver under her, Emmeline nipped his earlobe with his teeth, "Doesn't feel wrong to me... If you want to leave you should go now..."

"I don't _want_ to leave..."

"Then don't," Hands back under his shirt, Emmeline found his mouth again, the kiss harder, desperate even, full of teeth clashing and tongues tangling, Dani's fingers digging into her skin harder, their rocking picking up pace... "Bedroom?"

Sitting up, growling at her to wrap her legs around his waist, Dani stood up, their bodies pressed together tight, carrying her to the bedroom, via an amusing accidental detour to the kitchen, and winded them both as they fell to the bed, their mouths and hands frantic on the other as clothes flew around the room until. Finally naked Dani crawled down her body, his mouth littering her collarbone with little nips as he licked and sucked and nipped his way to her nipple, groaning as her arching into the warm heat meant her stomach grazed his leaking cock again, her reaching for him until her fingers wrapped around him, his finger her clit and their mouths re-finding each other until they were both close to the edge, close enough for her to thrust a condom into his hand, her eyes almost begging him, them both swearing loud as he, finally, pushed into her, the tight heat threatening to throw him over the edge straight away, it taking every ounce of self control to allow him to rock into her, his hand between them, fingers toying with her clit as he filled her, pushing both of them to the precipice together, her first, pulling him over with her.

.

"Goodnight."

Sat on the edge of the bed Dani shook his head, "I really wish I didn't have to leave."

"I'll see you on Wednesday. Maybe even Monday if I can get work finished quicker."

Leaning in for a kiss, this time languid and lazy, Dani leant his forehead on hers, "Til Wednesday then..."

"At least this time I get to speak to you between flights..."

Dani laughed softly, "Get your work finished quickly and you can do more than speak to me."

"Don't!" Emmeline groaned, "You need to go..."

*

"Fancy seeing you here..."

Shaking her head, unable to resist the burst of giggles, Emmeline looked at Dani with incredulity, "You _changed_ your flight?"

"Seemed wrong to be going to the same place on different flights..."

"We were going to land _twenty minutes_ apart... Hardly worth buying a new flight for!"

"Completely worth it," Face light up with a smile Dani shrugged, unrepentant about his soppy gesture (though admittedly he didn't want Raul to know as the teasing would be relentless), leaning over to give her a kiss, "Funny story... I met this woman on a flight once..."

Lifting her hands to let the stewardess see her seatbelt was fastened Emmeline rested her head on his shoulder, still laughing, his hand finding its way to her knee, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

*

"And the Honda garage are getting ready to celebrate, Dani Pedrosa outstanding today, streets ahead of the pack. There's Shuhei Nakamoto looking happen, even Livio Suppo has a smile on his face Nick!"

"He certainly does Gavin and that's Raul, Dani's right-hand man, ready to celebrate with the boss, his role in helping Dani mend from his injuries after that horror crash earlier in the season absolutely pivotal."

"Indeed. Ah, and that is Emme, Dani's new girlfriend. He met her on a plane apparently."

"Really? We'll have a surge of young women taking flights around race time now after that one Gavin!"

"Indeed we will, but now it's Dani's moment. Dani Pedrosa crosses the line, six seconds clear of Jorge Lorenzo and Marc Marquez. His team are on the wall celebrating and so they should, that was a dominant win today."

*

Looking up from her Kindle Emmeline smiled, "Hey..."

"Hi," Pulling her from the sofa by her arms, placing them around his neck, Dani, high on winning and champagne, beamed, "Sorry it took me so long... Media stuff."

"Like I said before," Emmeline stepped tighter to him, fingers of one hand threading into his hair as his found their way to her ass, "It's fine, I don't mind waiting on you."

Leaning in to nip her bottom lip with his teeth Dani's eyes were dark and his tone telling her everything, "No more waiting needed and no early start in the morning..."

"Sounds good to me..."

Attacking her mouth with his Dani bounced them off every wall until they fell onto his bed, clothes being shed and left on the floor, mouths mapping each other, peppering their skins with red marks nipped and sucked on, tongues and fingertips tracing scars, the need and urgency overtaking them both until their sweat slicked bodies slipped and slid against each other, his fingers buried deep in her, her hand between them, stroking him hard. 

Leaning up on his elbow, his dark eyes, almost black, piercing into hers, bright blue and vibrant, Dani took a breath, calming the pace, his fingers slowing, working her deep and hard, thumb rubbing a feather light circle on her clit, watching her as her breath caught, her back arched and her fingers dug into his skin as she shuddered, hanging on the edge, waiting for him, finally sheathed in the condom, to push into her, filling her in one slow push, pausing to pull her into a kiss, deep and hard, before pressing their foreheads together, "No more delays..." 


End file.
